


Драбблы про Тринадцатую

by alba_longa, fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018





	1. Падение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirteenth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225070) by [Quipxotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic). 



Доктор падала.

Она вытянула руки, пытаясь хоть за что-нибудь зацепиться и притянуть к себе ТАРДИС, но уже успела отлететь слишком далеко. Охваченная огнем ТАРДИС, вращаясь, растворилась в глубинах космоса.

Когда Доктор достигла атмосферы, вспыхнувшее из-за торможения пламя сузило ее поле зрения.

— Ого, да все плохо. Очень, очень плохо.

Она снова посмотрела на ладони и на этот раз изумилась. 

— Я должна сейчас полыхать, почему же я не горю? Что именно меня защищает — энергия регенерации или силовое поле ТАРДИС?

Когда языки пламени погасли, она перевернулась и попыталась определить, куда вероятнее всего упадет.

— Ура, Земля! Англия! Интересно, где это я? Кажется … в Шеффилде?


	2. Новые друзья

— Где вы обнаружили эту штуковину?

— В горах. — Райан окинул взглядом Яс, Грейс и Грэма, следовавших за странной женщиной в лохмотьях, когда-то бывших костюмом. — Мы с Яс были там, когда бабуля мне позвонила по поводу, — он обвел жестом вагон, — всего этого.

— То есть, раз вы сейчас здесь, то на чем-то добрались оттуда?

Яс подняла руку.

— Ну да, на моей полицейской машине. А что?

Женщина широко улыбнулась:

— Меня нужно кое-куда подбросить.

— Ты имела в виду, подбросить нас, — Грейс взяла Грэма за руку. — Без нас ты никуда не поедешь.

— Ну вообще-то, дорогая, — начал было Грэм.

— Нет, мы тоже едем. И это окончательное решение.


	3. Инженер Вселенной

Грэм, нахмурившись, прислушивался к потоку не предвещающих ничего хорошего звуков, исходящих из отделенной шторой части гаража.

— Как ты думаешь, что именно она там сейчас пытается смастерить?

Грейс пожала плечами.

— Сложно сказать. Я понимаю не больше половины того, что она произносит.

— Половины? — рассмеялся он. — Да ты намного круче меня. Я не могу понять большую часть ее слов.

Грейс переплела его пальцы со своими.

— Думаю, важнее всего то, что у нее доброе сердце… ну, или два, с учетом двойного пульса. Я имею в виду, она тут помогает защитить планету, которая ей даже не родная. Кто еще на такое способен?

Грэм улыбнулся:

— Ты.


	4. ДНК-бомбы

Доктор забрасывала провода, батарейки и разнообразные устройства в сумку.

Райан тревожно наблюдал за ней:

— Ну как, есть план?

— Ага. Он не так уж и плох, особенно учитывая то, что мои мозги еще не совсем готовы. — Доктор огляделась. — Кто-нибудь видит поблизости зеркало?

Яс хмыкнула, когда Грейс протянула требуемое, добавив:

— Если ты собираешься привести себя в порядок, наверное, лучше сначала избавиться от этой одежды.

— Нет времени. У меня есть идея, как избавиться от ДНК-бомб, но я уверена только на 85%. — Пристроив нужным образом зеркальце, Доктор направила звуковую отвертку на собственную ключицу. — Не самые плохие шансы, но лучше я сначала попробую на себе.


	5. Ложь во спасение

Скорбящие Райан и Грэм склонились над телом Грейс. Ясмин тяжело сглотнула:

— Я должна позвонить и сообщить обо всем.

— Наверное, да. — Доктор отвела ее немного в сторону. — Но прежде надо решить, что ты собираешься сказать.

— Да я даже не знаю, с чего и начать, — вздохнула Яс. — Может быть, стоит рассказать правду…

— Про пришельца с зубами по всему лицу, который охотился на Карла? Обычно я целиком и полностью за честность, — Доктор состроила гримасу, — но в этом конкретном случае…

— Никто просто не поверит. Какие будут предложения?

— Проблемы с оборудованием, и мы все пришли на помощь?

Яс вытащила телефон.

— Наверное, так и придется сделать.


End file.
